The Young Kitsune
by YoungAmagami
Summary: After being chased by an angry mob of civilians and ninjas, the young 11 year old was beaten close to death. Naruto dove into his subconscious and met the Nine Tailed Fox. At that moment, Kurama decides to train Naruto into becoming Konoha's first Kitsune. NaruHina, KakaHana, IrukaAnko, etc. Strong Naruto! Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I don't mind flames that much, but as long as you don't make it that harsh. I will try my best to make the characters stay "in character". It's my first fanfiction, so bear with me.**

**Kyuubi is going to be nice, but I'm gonna try to keep his mean personality. **

**Full Summary: After being chased by an angry mob of civilians and ninjas, the young blonde was beaten close to death that lead him into a coma. Naruto was dove into his subconscious and met the Nine Tailed Fox. After some talking, Kurama decided to train the young blonde, transforming him into the first and strongest Kitsune Konoha will have. **

Chapter 1

Kurama

Hiding under a dumpster, a young blonde waited until the angry mob of villagers passed by the poor blonde. Naruto panted heavily due to the extreme running he had to do to run away from the mob. The jinchuuriki wiped off smudges of dirt on his face and crawled out of the dumpster. Once he was out of the dumpster, he stood up and stretched his body. He jogged in place for a couple minutes, letting his blood flow.

The blonde, also known as Naruto, was a mere 11 year old boy, about to be 12 years old. He had spiky blonde hair and 3 little whisker marks per cheek. His bright blue eyes could make any girl fall for him, if he wasn't so energetic and "annoying" as they call it. Naruto was the dead-last in the Academy and could never perform a simple clone.

He dusted himself off and started to walk out of the alley the dumpster was in. The boy barely got 3 feet away from the dumpsters before he was attacked. Three ninjas suddenly jumped in front of him, kunais already in hand. Naruto started to back away slowly, trembling. He could already tell that he could not run away from these people because it was a dead end behind him.

"Time for you to die demon brat." One of the ninjas said. He licked the tip of his kunai sadistically. Naruto gulped at the sight of this. All three of them jumped at him and attacked.

**One Hour Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was normally a calm man. He was the Third Hokage of the Konoha, and was old for a ninja. Normally shinobis would have died on missions around their mid 30s, but not for him. He was known as "The God of Shinobi" and "The Professor" for his knowledge of jutsus throughout the fire country. Given his old age, he has lots of wisdom and tried to make peace without any bloodshed. But not this time. He was pissed.

He stood in the hospital lobby with his normal Hokage robes. The God of Shinobi was having a nice day until he learned that three of his own shinobis attempted to kill an 11 year old boy, who Sarutobi cared about deeply.

Hiruzen sat down in one of the chairs the lobby had. He had to appoint his most loyal and trusted doctors and nurses to operate the surgery for Naruto. When Naruto was ran to the emergency room, Hiruzen learned that he suffered from several broken ribs and a stabbed eye. He only hoped that Naruto would survive the. The three shinobi were Jounin in rank, so the young Uzumaki is knocking on deaths door right now. Sarutobi only hoped that those doors wouldn't open.

**With Naruto**

"Ugh.." Naruto groaned, "Where am I?" The blonde rubbed his head in aching pain. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a sewer. His feet were standing in water, about ankle high. The Kyuubi host stood up slowly, and walked around. He didn't know what, but he felt some sort of evil presence in this place.

"**Come closer kit."** something said. The young boy stumbled backwards and fell back on his butt after hearing the surprising voice. You could say that normal people would have been trembling in fear right now, but not Naruto. He felt.. safe. He didn't know why. Naruto picked himself up from the ground, and started walking towards the voice.

"**Kit." **the voice said so Naruto could pinpoint his location. Eventually Naruto found himself standing in front of a huge cage. He looked up the cage and found in the middle of the cage, it had a piece of paper that had "seal" written on it. He heard giant footsteps coming from inside the cage, and heard it coming toward him.

"**What's up brat."** the voice finally said, revealing what he looked like. Naruto saw that the voice was an enormous orange fox. The fox had nine tails swooshing in the back, and red slitted eyes. There was so much chakra the fox had, that Naruto could see a red aura surrounding the fox.

"And you are?" Naruto replied.

"**Well I'm the Nine Tails Fox, or you can just call me by my name, Kurama."** Kurama replied to the young blonde. He could see that the boy wasn't really afraid of him. He wasn't trembling at all in his presence.

"_**Just like his oldman," **_Kyuubi mused. Kurama could still remember the Yondaime on that fateful night. The blonde Hokage didn't even tremble when he was standing on the tree, holding his wife. He remembered that glare that Yondaime gave him, "_**One hell of a guy.**_"

"Impossible. The Kyuubi died while battling the Yondaime." Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed against his chest.

"**You can't kill a demon that has been living for eons already brat. Get your facts straight.**" Kyuubi said.

"Then what really happened during your fight with the Fourth?" Naruto replied, awfully curious as to what happened.

"**Well to make it short, the Fourth sealed me inside you on your birthday,**" Kurama answered, "**This explains why all the old people in the village hate you, and always throw random crap at you." **

"But why me? Couldn't he have just gotten another child other than me?" Naruto said.

"**In time brat, in time." **Kurama replied. Naruto grumbled, not liking that answer.

"So what am I doing here? What is this place?" Naruto asked. He turned his back to the Kyuubi and saw that it was just a really long sewer-like hallway with water up to his ankles. It wasn't that decorative.

"**Kit, this is your subconscious. You always had a gloomy life, so therefore it's a gloomy place. And you're here because you were beaten close to death, remember?" **Kurama said.

"Oh yeah.." Naruto sadly said as he sat down and looked up to the fox, "Then how come I don't feel any pain right now?"

"**Because that's your physical wounds, not mental wounds. My chakra has been healing you for your whole life, so thats why you have fast regeneration," **Kyuubi stated. Deciding to get to the point as to why Naruto is really here, **"Look you're here because I want to train you. ****If**** you do die, then that means I die, considering the thought that I'm stuck inside you. I've seen what goes on in your world, and I know your the dead-last in the Academy as of right now." **Kyuubi informed.

Naruto replied, "How are you going to train me when you're behind that big ass cage?"

Kyuubi sighed. He _really _didn't like going into this form. Kyuubi concentrated and transformed into a dog-sized fox, with only 4 tails swooshing behind him. He walked between the bars of the seal and stood in front of Naruto.

"You're pretty cute Kurama." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Shut up. I hate this, but it can't be helped." **

"Ok, so that solves that, but this place is too cramped up to do some training."

"**It's your subconscious, only you can transform it kit." **Kurama replied.

"Well what kind of terrain do you like?" Naruto said.

"**Make it a big grassy field with lots of trees. We'll need it.**" Kyuubi commanded. Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around.

Him and Kurama were standing in the middle of a grassy terrain that seemed to extend forever. There were several lakes big enough to train on, and plenty of trees for him to destroy when the time needed. There was an enormous tree in the middle of the field big enough for the giant fox to sit down and rest. Kurama had a collar around his neck that had the word "seal".

"**Hm, good job.**" Kurama said, impressed. "**Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, when is your graduation exam?**"

"About a month after my birthday." Naruto replied.

"**So in about 2 months then," **Kyuubi said, "**Well if you don't mind, I'm going to put you in a coma for a month and a half." **

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "But I'll miss my birthday!"

"**And since when was your birthday something to celebrate?"** Kurama growled. Naruto sulked. He knew Kurama was right. Every day, he always gets beaten by the villagers. But every year on October 10th, his beatings would intensify to a new level. Today's beating was just childs play.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled.

"**Okay then. Just to tell you your training will be like,**" Kyuubi started, "**You will.. never mind. You'll find out tomorrow. Just be ready for some intense all day training." **

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at him Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

**~End**

**I know the introduction was boring, but it's an introduction. Practically all of them are. So please review and give me your thoughts about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Thank you for all those who gave up their time to review. **

**Answers to the reviews:**

**moonserenity82****: This harem isn't ****not going to be a harem. I'm not a big fan of harems myself.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

The Awakening of a Kitsune

Naruto panted heavily as he bent down and set his hands on his knees. Sweat rolled down his head and dripped down the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up and walked over to his sensei. Kurama sat under the big tree that was meant for him, and waited for Naruto to stand before him.

"I'm done Kurama-Sensei.." Naruto mumbled out, still sore from training. Kurama made him go all out when it came to training. Over the past month and a half, Kurama pushed Naruto to his limit. He made Naruto do 500 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and ran down the field. But keep in mind that the field was endless in his mind! He could only stop running when the Kyuubi said that he could stop. The fox also throw multiple weapons at Naruto, such as kunai, shuriken, senbons, spiked balls, etc. That was just his physical exercise for the morning.

During their Ninjutsu training, Kurama figured out Naruto had wind and fire affinity. Kurama figured that he got the fire affinity from the himself, the fox, and wind probably came from his genetics. Being thousands of years old, Kurama picked up tons of jutsus from ninjas that tried to fight him. Every jutsu Kurama picked up, he wrote it down in a scroll with his tail. The very first Kurama tought Naruto was the **Kage Bunshin**. It helped Naruto train more efficiently.

When it came down to Taijutsu, doing the push-ups and sit-ups really helped the young blonde out. Kyuubi put chakra weights on Naruto on his wrists and ankles to help him gain some speed. As Naruto grew, the weights grew along with him, so he doesn't keep having to imagining more weights. Kurama taught Naruto how to use his chakra affinity to help him with his Taijutsu. Naruto's Taijutsus consisted of him using his wind affinity to harden around his arms and legs. Even if Naruto did miss a punch or a kick, the wind surrounding his arms and legs would have cut the opponent.

Knowing that Naruto wasn't very book smart, Kurama told Naruto everything he knew about Konoha's past. The way Kurama told was more exciting than Iruka's voice, Naruto admitted.

"**Good job Naruto,**" Kurama replied. He has been watching Naruto's training, and he respected Naruto for his determination, "**You know it's been a month and a half already. In about 3 days, I'm going to wake you."**

"I know Sensei." Naruto said, glumly. He didn't want to go back to reality. It sucked for him. The young blonde really enjoyed it here in his mind, just chilling with the Kyuubi and training. Sure he didn't have any ramen for the past month and a half, but he had no one to come to back in the real world.

"**You know, you're not alone Naruto**." Kyuubi said, after seeing Naruto so depressed.

"Yeah, yeah. I have you." Naruto muttered.

"**That's not what I meant brat.**" Kurama replied. Even though Naruto couldn't see what has been going on in the real world, doesn't mean that Kurama hasn't, "**Look, you're graduation exam is in 2 weeks. From what I know, it consist of Written Test, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Right?**"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto wondered.

"**Well we both know you suck big monster balls when it comes to Genjutsu,**" Kurama said bluntly, "**We're going to work on that.**"

"How? I suck big monster balls!" Naruto yelled back at his teacher.

"**I'm only going to teach you one jutsu. It's an A Rank Jutsu. This should be more than enough for you to pass this exam. It's a simple jutsu in my opinion.**" Kyuubi informed the blonde.

"What's it called?" Naruto wondered.

"**Bringer-Of-Darkness. The First Hokage made this jutsu long ago. It completely surrounds the area in complete darkness, allowing only the user see. The opponent only sees the darkness, no matter how skilled they are. That doesn't stop the opponent from using his other senses, such as hearing and smell.**" Kurama replied.

"That sounds neat."

"**Don't take it to lightly brat. It's going to take us the remaining days you have here to learn this jutsu.**"

"Challenge accepted." Naruto exclaimed confidently.

**-Real World-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was walking down the hallway to Naruto's room. It's been a month and a half since the incident with the young boy, and he still has civilians coming to his office and saying "It's all his fault in the first place!", "That _thing _shouldn't even be alive right now!". Every time a villager mentioned his little tenant, he would have had his ANBU kill that person right on the spot. The Hokage sighed as he thought back on his villagers. Everything change since the Kyuubi attack.

The three Jounin that attacked Naruto was stripped off their ninja rank, and was never allowed to use their chakra again. To make sure of that, Sarutobi placed a chakra seal on the former Jounin's arms.

The Sandaime walked up to the door to Naruto's room and was about to open the door, but paused. He heard a voice coming from inside the room. It sounded like a girl.

"N-Naruto-kun, please wake u-up." the girl said, "T-the academy is s-so gloomy without y-you. Please c-come back." Sarutobi heard sobbing coming from inside the room.

"_At least someone cares for Naruto._" the Sandaime mused. He heard the girl tell him stories about what happened in the past month and a half that he slipped into a coma. Curious, Sarutobi peeked through the small square window that was on the door. He noticed that the girl had indigo colored hair and pale eyes.

"_A Hyuuga._" Sarutobi thought. He looked around the room and saw that there were multiple vases filled with flours. The old man assumed that they were from that one girl. 2 flowers for every day she visited. Seeing that she was getting up and about to leave, Sarutobi silently walked back a couple steps, hoping that she would think that he was just getting to the room. When the girl opened the door, Sarutobi started walking forward.

"H-hello Hokage-Sama." the young girl said while bowing. The old man waved it off.

"Don't do that Hyuuga-Sama, it's fine." Sarutobi replied.

"G-gomen. I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata exclaimed.

"Hello Hinata. It's nice to know that someone cares about Naruto." the Sandaime said.

Hinata started to poke her fingers together and started twirling them, showing her nervousness. "H-He deserves i-it. He's a r-really nice g-guy." Hinata said with a blush.

"_I see Hinata has a little crush on Naruto._" Sarutobi mused with a smile as he noticed the redness in the girls face.

"I s-should b-be on my w-way now." Hinata replied. She bowed and walked away. Sarutobi entered Naruto's room and sat by the boys bed side.

"_You're a lucky guy Naruto._" Sarutobi thought to himself.

**-****3 Days Later****-**

Naruto wiped off the sweat that rolled down his forehead and looked at his surroundings. The whole field was filled with clones surrounding the young blonde. All the clones attacked Naruto with a battle cry. Naruto flicked his arms and legs and was immediately covered with hardened wind. All clones that attempted to hit the blonde blew up in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto punched one of the clones in the face, but in the process wiping out another clone that was nearby from the wind surrounding Naruto's arm.

"**Good job Naruto, you finally mastered your wind Taijutsu.**" Kurama congratulated. Naruto did his ear-to-ear smile. **"What are you going to call it?" **

"Er, I don't know. I never really thought of a name for it." Naruto admitted. He was to focused on finishing the form that he never had the time to think of a name.

"**It's fine. Summon about 10 clones and do the Genjutsu.**" Kurama commanded. Naruto nodded and summoned 10 clones to his surroundings.

Naruto did the tiger seal and mumbled, "**Bringer-of-Darkness no Jutsu!**" Immediately Naruto and his clones were surrounded in an area filled with darkness. The clones couldn't see anything, but Naruto could. Naruto quickly 'killed' off the clones.

Kurama frowned because noticed that the jutsu didn't cover that wide of a surface.

"**Call it off Naruto.**" the Kyuubi said. Once Naruto did as what he was told, he walked over to his teacher and looked up. "**Well it isn't complete that's for sure. The jutsu didn't cover that wide of a surface, but you got it.**" Naruto frowned at this, but was relieved in a way.

"Does that mean we get to come back?!" Naruto asked excited.

"**We? You mean you.**" Kyuubi stated.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"**Yes, you get to go back. In this month and a half, you did great in the training. You could easily beat that Uchiha to a pulp if you ever needed too.**" Kurama stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto grinned and started jumping around doing his happy dance.

"**Stop dancing brat. I still got to talk to you.**" Kyuubi roared. Naruto grumbled and sat down, looking up at his sensei. **"First thing, you got to change your clothing. No arguments. You're going to be the first one to be spotted on the field by the enemy and I don't want you to die, since I will die as well. Second thing, come closer.**"

Naruto did as what he was told and stood in front of the nine tailed fox. Kurama used one of his tails to lift up Naruto's sleeve, and his other tails tips to write something on Naruto's wrist. It looked like a seal. Once the fox was done, the seal glowed red for a second then faded.

"So what's this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the black seal that was on his wrist.

"**Don't use it until your first battle. It's a surprise.**" Kurama answered. **"It's time Naruto.**"

Naruto grinned and jumped up to one of Kyuubi's tails and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you so much Kurama-Sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"**Get off me brat. Damn humans.**" Kurama roared as he flung Naruto off his tails and sent him flying to a tree. Naruto adjusted himself in mid air and stood on the tree. Really, Kurama felt a little soft inside. He grew on to Naruto. Kurama had to admit that he actually liked Naruto.

Naruto also had to admit he liked Kurama. Ever since the Kyuubi started to train him, Naruto started to look up to Kurama like his father, his role model. Sure the fox would sometimes get on his nerves, but he would also get on the fox's nerves too.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed happily while pumping his fists in the air. Kyuubi closed his eyes and and released a sudden wave of chakra, forcing Naruto out of his subconscious and into the real world.

**-Real World- **

Normally, you would think that Hokage's are level-minded people. The Kage's are the kind of people who would protect their village, and would ever sacrifice their live just to make sure that their village doesn't usually, the Kage's weren't perverted at all, but definitely not the Sandaime. The Third Hokage of Konoha sat in desk, reading Icha-Icha Paradise, one of the porn books that his own student wrote.

"_Screw paperwork. That can wait. Not this._" the God of Shinobi thought to himself. He giggled like a little girl with his hand covering his mouth.

"_Oh, Daisuke. You sly dog._" Hiruzen mused. Sarutobi was enjoying his book, until he felt a sudden wave of menacing chakra, spreading throughout the village. The Third immediately closed his book, and put on his serious face.

"_Did the Kyuubi's seal break during Naruto's coma?_" Hiruzen thought as he looked out the window. He looked at the hospital, and pressed a button on his desk. Immediately three of his ANBU appeared in front of him.

"What are your orders Hokage-Sama?" an ANBU wearing a monkey mask asked.

"Go check out the source of the chakra. Inform me immediately when you figure out what happened. Proceed with caution." the Hokage ordered. All of the ANBU nodded their heads and disappeared in a wave of leaves.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Hokage-Sama," the monkey masked ANBU said as he appeared in front of the leader, "Uzumaki Naruto has woken up from his coma, and with some...unusual features."

"Such as?" the Hokage asked.

"You should see for yourself." monkey replied. The Hokage nodded and both him and his ANBU both disappeared in a wave of leaves.

-**Hospital****-**

Naruto woke up, feeling nauseous. He sat up and clutched his head with both of his hands, trying to get rid of the pain. The blonde felt a string around his head, covering one of his eyes with a patch. Naruto put his hand on his right eye and felt the eye patch.

"_Damn._" Naruto thought, remembering the memories that happened almost two months ago. Sensing someone coming to the door, he looked at the door waiting for the arrival. Naruto noticed his 5 senses were more finer than normal, especially his hearing and his smell. He shrugged it off, thinking it was result from his training. Seconds passed, and Sarutobi walked in the room. Naruto grinned happily seeing his grandfather-like figure.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped off the bed, and leapt on the old man.

Hiruzen chuckled, and said, "Hello there Naruto. You've been out for quite a while."

"I know! It's great to be back!" Naruto exclaimed, letting go of the Hokage.

Sarutobi eyed Naruto, and noticed the features his ANBU was talking about. Naruto noticed the odd look Sarutobi was giving him, and asked, "What's up old man?"

"You have an... unusual appearance." Hiruzen said carefully. Naruto walked over to the nearest mirror and screamed,

"What the hell!" Naruto looked at himself in horror. His hands reached up to his head and stroked the fox ears that was on his heads. The ears some to have connected with his bright yellow hair, with a shade of black. Naruto tore of the eye patch, hoping to get a better view of his ears. His ears were not all that surprised him. His suppose-to-be gone eye was still there, but a different eye color. Red.

"_Kyuubi what the hell!" _Naruto yelled in his mind.

"**Perhaps I put a little bit **_**too **_**much chakra when I woke you,**" Kurama answered, "**Oh well.**"

"_You don't say!_" Naruto yelled at his teacher. Noticing the blank look in Naruto's eyes, Hiruzen coughed, cutting off Naruto's argument with the Kyuubi. Naruto looked back at the Hokage, frowning.

"Those are some nice nails you have too." Sarutobi complimented sarcastically. Naruto bought his hands up to his face and looked at his nails.

"The hell..." Naruto mumbled. His nails seem to have sharpened, looking like a fox's nails. Naruto turned out to look in the mirror once more and looked at his full self.

"How the hell am I going to cover this up!" Naruto questioned with a yell.

"Don't worry, we will find a way," Hiruzen answered, "But first, why don't you tell me how did this happen in the first place."

Naruto sat back up on his bed and sighed. This is going to be one hell of a conversation.

**~End**

**For those who are wondering what Naruto does look like now, look at the fanfiction's picture, the one that represents my story. It looks like that, but with no tail and not the clothing. I will put up the URL on my profile if you guys are interested.**

**And yes, I do know that for an Academy student learning a Genjutsu that the First Hokage made is extreme, but keep in mind the the Kyuubi is training him. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Guys, just so you all know, this fanfiction will not be a harem. I personally dislike harems when it comes to fanfictions, and I think it just messes up the story and the love life of that story. **

Normal talk

_Normal thinking._

**Kyuubi/Summon talking, _Kyuubi/Summon thinking, __Kyuubi/Summon thinking in a flashback_**

_Thinking in a flashback._

**Note – I will start doing flashbacks of what happened in the previous chapter. It will just be the important details of what happened.**

Chapter 3

The New Naruto

**-Previously on Chapter 2-**

"**Yes, you get to go back. In this month and a half, you did great in the training. You could easily beat that Uchiha to a pulp if you ever needed too.**" Kurama stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto grinned and started jumping around doing his happy dance.

"Hokage-Sama," the monkey masked ANBU said as he appeared in front of the leader, "Uzumaki Naruto has woken up from his coma, and with some...unusual features."

"What the hell!" Naruto looked at himself in horror. His hands reached up to his head and stroked the fox ears that was on his heads.

"The hell..." Naruto mumbled. His nails seem to have sharpened, looking like a fox's nails.

"**Perhaps I put a little bit **_**too **_**much chakra when I woke you,**" Kurama answered,

**-Beginning of Chapter 3-**

It has been exactly one week ever since he woke up from his coma, but it wasn't exactly what he imagined it would be like. He imagined himself going back to the Academy, and having a blast showing the Uchiha kid he wasn't the best anymore. He imagined himself eating ramen everyday during every meal like he always does, but no. The poor young blonde has been stuck in this damn hospital that practically no one likes, especially him. It was so boring! All he ever did was count the ceiling tiles that was on the roof, and did it over and over again.

"_Exactly 64 tiles on this damn ceiling,_" Naruto thought to himself, "_Kurama-Sensei, I want to train!" _Naruto cried to his tenant.

"**Look brat, I would love to train and see your ass be blown up every 10 seconds by yourself, but I ****can't without putting you into another coma. In order for you to train efficiently with me, I have to make sure you do it while your in a coma, or else it might damage your body.**" Kyuubi answered to his student.

"_Then put me in another coma!_" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"**Hell no. If you get put into another coma without some sort of source, it will be to suspicious.**"

"_What do you mean?_"

"**If I just suddenly put you in a coma, the Hokage will wonder how you slipped into it, considering the thought there is no cause of your coma dumbass. Plus you already attempted to sneak out of this hospital 16 times in the past week, so you can't get into any more trouble.**" Kyuubi informed with a grumble.

Naruto was about to answer until his door opened up, cutting of his thoughts with the his sensei.

"Hello Naruto." the Hokage greeted when he entered in the room.

"Hey old man." Naruto greeted back.

"I would just like to inform you that you are to be released tomorrow in the morning, and resume the Academy in the afternoon. You woke up just in time for the graduation exam." Sarutobi informed.

"Hell yeah! Time to kick ass!" Naruto yelled out happily as he jumped up from his bed.

"Now, now Naruto calm yourself." Hiruzen said.

"Why! It's time to show Sasuke who's boss!" Naruto yelped.

"I'm happy that you're excited that you're going back to the Academy, but we still need to fix those ears of yours and that red eye of yours. And that's exactly why I'm here." the Third informed.

"So how are we going to hide these and the eyes?" Naruto wondered as he pointed to his ears and his right eye.

"Simple. I was looking through the Hokage's library and I found a jutsu that can change your eye color, and make your hair longer." Hiruzen replied as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket.

"But the ears are merged with my hair. If my hair grows, the ears will just grow with it." Naruto mumbled, disappointed.

"Let's just see if it work." Hiruzen insisted. Sarutobi kneeled down to Naruto's height, closed his eyes, and set his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto shrugged and let the Hokage do whatever he is doing.

Sarutobi mumbled a jutsu that Naruto couldn't make out, and started to feel his hair grow out. Sarutobi opened up his eyes and looked at Naruto with awe.

"_Looks just like his father._" Hiruzen mused. Naruto stepped in front of the mirror that was in the room, and looked at himself. He had jaw-length bangs from both sides of his face, resembling the fourth Hokage.

"Hey, my hair kind of looks like the Fourth Hokage's hair on the monument." Naruto said as he pointed at the Hokage monument from his window.

"_You have no idea._" both Hiruzen and the Kyuubi mused.

"But you can still see my ears." Naruto pointed out as he pointed to the tips of his ears.

"It camouflages into your pointy hair. I can hardly tell the difference," Hiruzen said, "Now time for those eyes."

"Wait." Naruto said, stopping Hiruzen's track.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I was wondering," Naruto said with a pause, "Can I have both of my eyes red? You know, just to have some sort of resemblance with my sensei."

Hiruzen tensed up as he remembered the conversation he and Naruto had one week ago.

_-_**Flashback**_-_

"_This is going to be one hell of a conversation.__" Naruto mused._

"_What do you wanna know?_" _Naruto asked the Hokage._

"_Why don't you first tell me what happened ever since you slipped into that coma." the Hokage suggested._

"_Should I tell him that the coma was all your doing, not the ninjas?" Naruto asked his teacher._

"_**Go ahead.**" Kurama answered._

"_First off," Naruto began, "The ninjas didn't slip me into the coma, the Kyuubi did."_

"_I see that you know about what is inside of you," the Hokage said, "Do you know exactly how he put you into that state of yours?"_

"_Nope, he never told me. And I honestly don't wanna know," Naruto resumed, "So, on the first day of the coma, I met him. We talked for a bit and he said he would train me, considering the thought that if I die, he dies along with me. Ever since the second day my coma, I've been training my ass off. Me and Kyuubi planned it from day one._

"_**You mean I planned it, not you.**" Kyuubi grumbled._

"_Whatever." Naruto mumbled to himself. "As I was saying, Kyuubi planned that we train for a month and a half, and then have two weeks for me to attend the Academy, just in time for the graduation exam." _

"_And how did he wake you up?" Sarutobi asked._

"_He sent a wave of chakra, sending me out of the coma." Naruto answered._

"_That explains the wave of evil chakra I felt earlier." Sarutobi mused to himself, "Well that's all I need to know Naruto. Thank you. You should get some rest." Sarutobi said._

"_No problem old man." Naruto replied._

_-_**End of Flashback**-

"So can I?" Naruto asked, snapping Sarutobi away from his thoughts.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Sarutobi said, "The civilians will look at your red eyes and think that you're turning into the Kyuubi, which will cause you being abused even more by them."

"No, it's fine old man! I can take care of myself now!" Naruto pleaded.

"Are you sure? The ninja council would want you exiled or even executed because they will also think that you're turning into fox." Sarutobi said, trying to convince Naruto to not make his eyes red.

"Old man, I'm sure." Naruto said confidently.

"If you say so." Sarutobi said, giving up. He couldn't convince Naruto that this was a bad idea. Sarutobi kneeled down to Naruto and said,

"Close your eyes." Naruto did as what he was told and waited. Sarutobi one finger on Naruto's left eye, and mumbled a jutsu. Naruto felt a pulse that emitted throughout his eyes. When Naruto felt Sarutobi's fingers off his eyelids, Naruto walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Wow." Naruto said. Both of his eyes were slitted red, just like the Kyuubi's. His hair was longer, resembling the Yondaime's hair style.

"I look pretty cool!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"**Speaking of looks, ask the old man if he can take you out shopping for some new clothes.**" Kyuubi told Naruto.

"_What? No! That's to selfish! I can't ask the old man, who's like a grandfather to me, to pay for some clothes that I need._" Naruto told the Kyuubi.

"**Not what I meant brat,**" Kyuubi roared, "**I meant, take the old man with you to go shopping. Knowing the villagers, you will probably get kicked out of every store unless you're with the old guy.**"

"_You got a point. I'll ask._" Naruto replied.

Noticing the blank look Naruto gave, Sarutobi asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's nothing. Can I ask you a favor?" Narut asked.

"Sure, anything you need Naruto. What do you need?" Sarutobi replied.

"Well since I'm going to the Academy now, and have a high chance of graduating, I'm going to need a change of clothing, instead of that orange jumpsuit I always wear," Naruto began, "I was wondering if you could come with me to go shopping tomorrow before I head out to the Academy."

Knowing the situation Naruto was in with the villagers, the Third Hokage smiled and said, "Sure Naruto. I'm glad that you're taking your ninja career seriously. I'll even pay for you."

"N-no. I have the money!" Naruto replied.

"It's fine Naruto. As long as it's something reasonable, I'm glad to spend the money for you." Sarutobi said as he waved off Naruto's plead.

"Um, thank you so much old man!" Naruto said with a bow.

"You're welcome Naruto," the Hokage said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go."

"Alright!"

-**Next Day Later**-

"Finally!" Naruto yelled out to Konoha as he walked out of the hell hole people call a hospital. Sarutobi smiled as he walked beside the young blonde.

"Now, now Naruto calm down." Sarutobi said.

"Where do we go now old man?" Naruto asked the Hokage, ignoring Sarutobi's plea to calm him down.

"Let's go to the Konoha Plaza. There's a bunch of stores there that we can browse through." Sarutobi suggested. Naruto nodded as he jumped up and down all the way there.

Ten minutes later, the duo arrived at the Konoha Plaza. The Plaza was octagon in shape and was filled with tons of people. From babies, to children, to adults, and to the shinobis. It was a popular place among the civilians that lived in Konoha.

"Why don't we go over to that Naruto?" Sarutobi suggested as he pointed to a store, "It's a popular place shinobi to buy their clothing, weapons, and pretty much anything they need."

Naruto looked at the store the Hokage was pointing to and read the name,

"Shinobi Palace," Naruto muttered, "Sure why not."

Naruto walked over to the store, with his legs shaking. Every store he entered, he would either be kicked out, or be literally get kicked out. Even if the store did allow him in, the owner would tell the cashier to overprice him. A pack of kunais that originally cost 500 ryo, would cost 1500 ryo for him.

Seeing Naruto's hesitation going to the store, he set his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto flinched.

"Naruto, it's going to be fine. I'm here with you." Sarutobi assured Naruto, trying to calm him down.

Going through the training with the Kyuubi, he was normally not afraid of some civilians that can't hurt him anymore, but his childhood sucked and left a mental scar within him. Naruto looked up to the Hokage and nodded his head.

Sarutobi guided Naruto, and entered the store. Once the duo entered, the manager of the store welcomed them.

"Hello Hokage-Sama, hello-" the manager said, but stopped with a glare. Naruto's shoulders stiffened when he felt the glare when he wasn't even looking at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the manager said, with a fake smile.

"And why is that?" the Hokage wondered, already knowing the reason why.

"_It_ will scare more customers away. He's already showing more of his true appearance" the manager replied, referring to the young boy's new pair of eyes.

"Well if you don't serve this young boy, then I might be forced to shut down your store for good, and probably have you killed due to the fact that you almost broke one of the most sacred laws in this village." Sarutobi informed him with a small amount of killing intent.

"G-go right on ahead." the manager stuttered, obviously frightened by the killing intent.

"Go on Naruto. Get anything that you need, and I will buy." Sarutobi said as he released Naruto.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was already looking around the store with his eyes while the Hokage and the manager were talking. Naruto immediately jumped to the clothes that caught his eye and gave it to the Hokage.

The Hokage eyed the clothes that the boy gave him. It was a red short sleeve shirt with a swirl on the back of it. There was one Konoha leaf on each sleeve. The outfit also consisted of a plain black long sleeve shirt that was to be worn under the red short sleeve. Naruto also picked out some black shorts that had several pockets of weaponry and scrolls. The young boy also had one glove that hid his claws. It was a regular glove that had steel on the back of the hand and at the tips of the fingers, sewn in-between the material. That way, he wouldn't accidentally claw anything by grabbing onto it. The metal part on the finger tips even swung back if he needed his claws. He also bought some bandages that went along with his left arm (A/N: The one that Sasuke wore during his match with Gaara). Finally, Naruto picked out a short sleeve cloak that was black and had dark orange flames running along the bottom (A/N: think of the cloak Naruto wears in Sage Mode, but with different colors).

"_A cloak just like his father,_" Sarutobi mused, "Good choice Naruto, but you should also buy some packs of kunais, shurikens, and some other like scrolls."

"Alright old man!" Naruto agreed as he ran off to the weapon section in the store. Seconds passed and Naruto returned with 2 new packs of kunai and shuriken which had 15 of that weapon in the pack.

"This will be all." the Hokage told the cashier as he handed the clothes and weapons to her.

"That will be 4,500 ryo." she replied.

"Wow Naruto, you surely know how to choose your clothing." the Hokage told the young boy standing next to him.

"Heh, sorry old man." Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. It's a very nice chose that will help you in your ninja career." Sarutobi told him as both of them walked out of the store.

"I should get going. I got to go to the Academy in an hour." Naruto said as he took the bags of the Hokage's hands.

"Yes you should Naruto. I will see you later." the Hokage replied.

"Thank you so much old man," Naruto said with a bow, "I will repay you some day."

"No need to do that Naruto. I insisted." Sarutobi said.

"See ya!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the nearest rooftop.

"_Just like his mother. Always so energetic._" Sarutobi mused as he walked off back to his office.

-**With Naruto****-**

"_I'm freaking 15 minutes late!,_" Naruto mused, "_how can I can show everyone how I strong I became?_

"**The class just started**.** Don't worry about it. Plus don't you think it will be a little bit weird that a boy who was dead last a month and a half ago, suddenly became strong enough to beat the rookie of the year in that amount of the time. And he was in a coma for that long.**" Kyuubi told the blonde.

"_It's gonna be fine! They will just think that I was hiding my true strength!_" Naruto informed his sensei.

"**Whatever you say kid.**" the fox replied, falling back asleep.

Naruto jumped down in front of the academy doors and entered. He walked to the front of the classrooms door and kicked the door down.

"I'm back everybody and it's time to kick some ass!" Naruto yelled.

~**End**

**Next chapter will be showing Naruto's growth in the past month and a half. So no more boring introductions!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Answers to review:**

**This guest named "Pancake": Naruto will have a tail, but I'm still deciding when I should add that part in. **

**Uchiha Pain: I will make the chapters gradually grow longer, about one page longer per chapter. Last chapter was 7 full pages, so this chapter will be 8 pages, and next chapter will be 9, and so on.**

**Note – There will be changes in the pairing with Kakashi. You know Hanare? The one girl that appeared in Naruto Shippuden Episode 191? I've decided that I'm going to pair Kakashi with here instead of Anko. **

Chapter 4

Naruto's Back

-**Previously on Chapter 3****-**

"I would just like to inform you that you are to be released tomorrow in the morning, and resume the Academy in the afternoon. You woke up just in time for the graduation exam." Sarutobi informed.

"Hey, my hair kind of looks like the Fourth Hokage's hair on the monument." Naruto said as he pointed at the Hokage monument from his window.

"I was wondering," Naruto said with a pause, "Can I have both of my eyes red?"

"**Not what I meant brat,**" Kyuubi roared, "**I meant, take the old man with you to go shopping. Knowing the villagers, you will probably get kicked out of every store unless you're with the old guy.**"

"I'm back everybody and it's time to kick some ass!" Naruto yelled.

**-Beginning of Chapter 4-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having such a pleasant day with Naruto, until he returned to his office. No it was not the paperwork, it was those damn council members. Sarutobi walked into his office after the meeting, and stared out the window, remembering the council meeting.

-**Flashback**-

"_Hokage-Sama, the council has called for an emergency meeting." Akane informed him._

_Hiruzen nodded to his assistant and sat up from his desk, at least taking a break from his paperwork. He sighed at the thought of the council calling for an emergency meeting. As he walked through the hallways, he mumbled to himself, knowing that every emergency meeting didn't end so well. A few seconds past, and the Sandaime arrived at the door. Putting on his genuine smile, he entered the room._

_Everyone in the room stopped their chat once the Hokage entered in. The council room was just an ordinary room. The Hokage got his own desk on the ground. There was a staircase right in the middle of the room, separating the Clan Council and the Civilian Council. There was a three desks at the very top of the staircase, reserved for Sarutobis advisors, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura._

"_What is this meeting called for?" Sarutobi asked his advisors, mainly Danzo. _

"_We have received word that Naruto had a pair of red eyes ever since he woke up from his coma." Danzo informed._

"_Which means that we should get rid of the demon once and for all because he is starting to show his true appearance." Koharu told the Hokage._

"_Absolutely not!" Sarutobi yelled at them._

"_And why not?" Mebuki Haruno questioned. Mebuki was part of the Civilian Council and was the mother of Sakura Haruno, "Before we know it, the demon completely transforms into it's real self and will attack anyone it sees."_

"_If we do kill Naruto," Sarutobi began, "Then that means we will be killing off Minato's dying wish! That we should treat him like a hero, but none of you do!"_

"_Because that thing isn't even human!" another civilian yelled._

"_I say we don't kill him," Shikaku Nara said. Everyone knew that Shikaku was practically the smartest man in the village, so his opinion would matter, "For one thing, Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. He is just the host of the fox, and is still a human being."_

"_Then how do you explain those red eyes of his?" Homura asked._

"_Maybe it's just a sign from the Kyuubi that says 'don't mess with my host'." Inoichi Yamanaka replied._

_Sarutobi stared at the Civilian Council and the Clan Council arguing. The Sandaime knew that turning Naruto's eyes red was a bad thing, but he couldn't change the boys mind. Sarutobi couldn't tell the council that Naruto trained under the Kyuubi because that will just cause more ruckus from the Civilian Council. The Third Hokage knew the Clan Council they would object to the boys execution because they knew who Naruto really was. If Sarutobi told the Civilians about who Naruto really was, they would have wanted to spread the information around, endangering Naruto. _

"_Enough!" Sarutobi yelled, shutting both the Councils up. Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down._

"_Hokage-Sama, you are the Hokage. You should do what is best for the village." Mebuki said to the old man. _

"_You're right. I am the Hokage. And as Hokage, I say that Naruto shall not be executed. All of you know that the Kyuubi is inside Naruto. Plus, all of you know that the Fourth Hokage was a natural at fuinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu), so you're just doubting his skills. Naruto did not asked to have the Kyuubi sealed in him, he was forced to by the Yondaime." Sarutobi explained._

"_He is still a danger to this village! Sooner or later, the seal will break and the Kyuubi will be released!" Koharu yelled out to her former teammate. _

"_Naruto will not allow the Kyuubi to be released." Sarutobi replied._

"_And how can you be so sure?" Danzo asked._

"_Because I know Naruto better than all of you. All of you treated Naruto like trash, when he deserves to be treated like a hero. Naruto strives to protect his village, even though all of you treated him like dirt." Sarutobi told them, more specifically the Civilian Council._

"_But-" another civilian was about to say, but was cut of my Sarutobi's hand motion._

"_My word is final. Naruto will not be executed. Dismissed. Clan Council stay here." Sarutobi demanded. The Civilian Counil rose up from the seats and forcibly bowed to the Hokage. Once the Hokage's advisors left, Sarutobi looked at the Clan Council who stayed._

"_What would you like to discuss Hokage-Sama?" Choza Akimichi asked._

"_I would like to inform you why Naruto has red eyes." Sarutobi told them. Sarutobi sighed and took a deep breath and explained the story._

"_Well that is surely interesting." Shibi Aburame said. _

"_Yeah, who knew that the Kyuubi would actually train Naruto. I wonder what he can do now." Inoichi wondered._

"_He says that he can even beat the Uchiha to a pulp." Sarutobi told them._

"_That would be a sight to see." Inoichi admitted._

"_Yes it would have. Minato would have been proud of his son." Hiashi Hyuuga said, who had been a teammate of Minato during their Genin days. _

"_Yes he would." Sarutobi said._

-**End of Flashback**-

Sarutobi looked out the window, and directed his gaze to the Hokage Monument, specifically the Yondaimes head.

"_What would you have done if you saw how they treat your son, Minato._" Sarutobi mused as he sat back on his desk, resuming his paperwork.

-**Academy**-

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered as he saw Naruto barge in the room.

"Hell yeah it is! I'm back and ready to kick some ass!" Naruto yelped as he stood in front of the whole class. Most of the class started to mumble to themselves because they thought that Naruto was in a coma.

"Yeah, well I woke up." Naruto answered them, hearing what they were talking about because of his enhanced hearing.

"What's up with your outfit dobe?" Sasuke Uchiha asked him.

"Yeah, and why are your eyes red!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled out. His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement.

"My outfit is like this because I needed a new outfit for my ninja career, and my eyes are red because of my colored contacts." Naruto replied.

"**Nice lie about the contacts.**" Kyuubi told his student.

"What ninja career? I doubt you're going to graduate." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hell yeah I will! You just watch! I can kick your ass anytime." Naruto yelled back.

"In your dreams," Sasuke told him, "No one can beat an Uchiha."

"You. Me. And your cocky ass outside!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha.

"Calm down!" Iruka yelled, still shocked that Naruto woke up from his visited Naruto every other day when the Academy kids were outside and was awfully surprised that he actually woke up. Rumors among the higher ninja ranks said that he was never going to wake up.

"Iruka-Sensei, let me kick this guys ass! He deserves an ass kicking!" Naruto yelled at his sensei, pointing towards the young Uchiha.

"Yeah, a dead last beating an Uchiha. Yeah right." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelped.

"Alright!" Iruka replied, obviously not thinking straight due to his shocked state. He thought that Naruto would have never wake up.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out the window, "_Time to show everybody how strong I become!_"

"**Don't overdo it kid,**" Kyuubi told him, "**Don't reveal to much of yourself.**"

"_Whatever._" Naruto mumbled.

Two minutes passed and the whole class was outside, about to witness a spar against the rookie of the year and the dead last. Naruto started to hear mumbles like, "_There's no way that the dead last can beat the Uchiha._", "_I can't believe he woke up. My parents told me he should have just died._".

Naruto frowned, cursing his enhanced hearing.

"_Is there a way to get rid of this hearing?_" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"**Nope. You're a Kitsune now, and always will be**." the fox replied.

"Okay, the spar against Uzumak Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will now begin." Iruka told the class as Sasuke and Naruto faced each other.

"I'm going to get that stick right out of your ass." Naruto said, "_Hey can I use this seal you put on me?_"

"**No, this isn't even a battle**." Kyuubi replied.

"Whatever. No one can beat an Uchiha elite." Sasuke said as he got into his taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Iruka yelled, slashing his hand down the middle of the duo.

Sasuke dashed toward Naruto, pulling his fist back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling Sasuke toward him. Naruto bought up his other hand and punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grimaced at the punch, but grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him.

Naruto smirked, and started to weave some hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Naruto yelled.

Iruka, recognizing that name of the jutsu, applied chakra to his feet so he can stay on the ground. Suddenly, a great burst of wind came from Naruto. The wind started to blow the other students away, but luckily Iruka managed to catch all of them and get them to safety.

"_Such power._" Sasuke thought to himself as he ducked behind a tree. It wasn't even two seconds and the jutsu blew the tree away, leaving Sasuke exposed. Sasuke crashed into the wall surrounding the Academy.

"_Where did Naruto learn that jutsu?_" Iruka thought.

Naruto landed back down on the ground and looked at the wall Sasuke crashed into, smirking.

"You don't think you're all might now do you Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, a large ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's hole in the wall.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto saw the fireball coming, and started to weave signs of his own.

"**Wind Style: Wind Repelling Shield!**" The wind surrounding Naruto hardened and started to swirl around him. The fireball hit the shield and engulfed it in flames

"_Ha! Got him!_" Sasuke thought. One second later, the flames exploded from Naruto's wind shield and shot themselves toward Sasuke at high speed.

"_Shit!_" Sasuke mused as he jumped up in the air. Sasuke immediately whipped out three kunais and threw them at Naruto.

Naruto dismissed the shield, and got out one kunai. Naruto easily blocked Sasuke's kunai with his own kunai. Naruto and Sasuke both landed back down on the ground. Sasuke charged at Naruto and Naruto charged at Sasuke. Both of them cocked their fist back, but someone grabbed both of their wrists.

"Enough!" Iruka yelled as he stopped both of their attacks, "Your graduation exam is tomorrow. Once your assigned to your teams, settle it there, not here. You're scaring everybody."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the other Academy students, and saw them hiding behind a tree. Naruto and Sasuke yanked their wrists from Iruka's grasp.

"Teach me your jutsu dobe." Sasuke demanded, rubbing his wrist from Iruka's grasp.

"Hell no," Naruto replied, "That shield jutsu is my original."

"I'm an Uchiha. If a dobe like you can learn a jutsu like that, then surely an elite like me and learn it." Sasuke said.

"Just because you're an Uchiha, doesn't mean you get everything you want!" Naruto yelled. Naruto turned his back to the Uchiha and disappeared in a swirl of red wind.

"_What happened to you Naruto?_" Iruka thought.

"_How did that dobe get so strong?_" Sasuke mused, "_If I can barely beat him, then I need to get stronger to beat Itachi._"

-**Graduation Day**-

Naruto walked into his classroom, and ignored the odd looks he was getting from his classmates. Ever since the 'spar' he and Sasuke had, he has been getting odd looks from the villagers, and his classmates. Thanks to his hearing, he also started to hear the murmurs the villagers said about him.

"_How did the demon brat become on pair with the Uchiha?_" was mainly the rumor around the village. Naruto knew he wasn't 'on pair' with Sasuke, he was way better than him.

"**Don't let them get into your head kid,**" Kyuubi stated, "**Those damn villagers will finally know who the rookie of the year is.**"

"_It's to late for me to become rookie of the year,_" Naruto told him, "_All I can do now is tell them I'm rookie of the year by my actions._"

"**There's the brat I know.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto grinned to himself. He walked up the stairs, up to the highest desk in the classroom. He walked past by Sakura Haruno, who was awfully shocked as to why Naruto just completely ignored her.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying to not show her shocked expression, "How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun yesterday!" Instantly, all of the Sasuke fan club appeared behind Sakura with their arms across their chest.

"He asked for it. It was his cocky ass that got him into that situation in the first place." Naruto informed them as he sat down by Hinata, who was also at the top row.

"Sasuke-kun deserves to be cocky! He is so strong and sexy! He could beat you up any day!" Ino Yamanaka told him as she joined the group.

"Yeah, then explained what happened yesterday when I kicked his ass. The best he could do was throw me up in the air." Naruto informed them.

"You were just lucky dobe." Sasuke said as he walked in the room.

"I wasn't lucky. Don't underestimate me." Naruto said, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha.

Sasuke flinched seeing Naruto's speed. How could someone be so fast and powerful when he was in a coma for a month and a half? How did he stay on par with the rookie of the year when he was dead last?

Naruto smirked and appeared at the top of the row and sat down by Hinata.

Hinata was definitely happy that Naruto woke up. She visited him everyday, and told him everything that has happened ever since he slipped into it. The young Hyuuga sat by his side for hours when school was released, and sat by him during the time they were sent outside. She blushed as her crush sat by her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Naruto greeted. Hinata blushed even more when he added the '-chan' suffix.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back.

"_Did she really visit me everyday?_" Naruto asked his sensei.

"**Yup, even though you couldn't see it, doesn't mean I couldn't. This is what I meant by 'you're not alone'. You have her, even though your dense ass head couldn't see,**" Kurama told his student, "**I bet you notice now since your senses are more sharper.**"

"Thank you for the flowers Hinata-Chan," Naruto said, "I really appreciate it."

Hinata stared at him with a deep crimson blush, which Naruto noticed, as she started to twirl with her fingers, "You're w-welcome Naruto-kun."

"_His eyes are so foxy._" Hinata thought, not realizing what she just said.

Naruto smiled at her and waited for Iruka to come in. A few minutes passed, and the man with a scar across his nose entered. Iruka walked in, and noticed that his class fell silent when he walked in. Today was the most important day in the Academy students lives. Today determined if they were ready to set foot in the ninja world.

"Hello everyone," Iruka greeted his students. He stared at them for a few moments, knowing that he wasn't greeted because they were to frightened or ready to start the test, "As you all know, today is the day of your graduation exam. If you do pass, you will find out who you're teamed up with. Just so you know, if you do pass or fail, I will be proud of all of you. For the past four years, all of you have showed that you're ready for the ninja field."

Iruka stared at his students, seeing the determined look in their eyes that use to be frightened. Iruka smiled, proud of the progress his students made.

"Let's begin." Iruka said.

-**Next Day Later**-

Nine. Nine people graduated from yesterdays exam. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the most surprising one was Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone thought that Naruto would have failed, considering the thought that he wasn't even awake for a month and a half.

Iruka entered the room and stared at the people now considered the Rookie Nine. He smiled at Naruto, who grinned back.

"_I knew you could do it Naruto._" Iruka thought, "I'm guessing that you're waiting for the announcement of your team members.

Hinata hoped that she could get into a team with Naruto. Ino and Sakura both hoped they would get into a team with their precious Sasuke. Sasuke hoped that his team wouldn't hold him back. He had to defeat Itachi and a team that would slow him down would be unacceptable.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Naruto smirked since he was with Hinata. Hinata smiled happily as she just heard that she was one a team with her crush. Sasuke grimaced. He had Naruto, the dead last, as a teammate. Hinata would be fine, considering the thought that she was the best kunoichi in the class.

"Team 8 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka continued. Sakura hung her head low, depressed that she wasn't with her crush. Kiba groaned seeing that he was stuck with a fan girl. Shino, was well, Shino.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished. Ino and Shikamaru groaned since they were stuck with each other. Choji just munched on his chips, happy that he was with his best friend.

"Why not Team 9?" Ino asked.

"Team 9 is still an active Genin Team," Iruka finished, "I am proud of all of that graduated. You have showed for these past four years that you are fully capable of a ninja career. You're now adults and I wish all of you the best of luck. Your Jounin Sensei will be here in 10 minutes." Iruka left the room, leaving the new Rookie Nine to themselves.

Just as Iruka said, in 10 minutes Asuma and Kurenai came through the door and picked up their teams. Three hours past, and finally Kakashi Hatake entered through the door.

"Finally. You're three hours late." Naruto informed the Jounin.

"Meet me on the roof top in 5 minutes." Kakashi told his team, ignoring Naruto's remark and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

**~End**

**As you can see, I changed up the teams slightly because well, I wanted to. As I told you last chapter, I showed some of Naruto's strength in this chapter with the little 'spar' the Uzumaki and Uchiha had.**

**I'm sorry for the boring chapter, but it needed to be done.**

**Just so you know, I will not do the Land of Waves Arc. I will make up my own mission for Team 7 because after reading so many Land of Wave mission on other fanfictions, I got tired of it and started to hate. So, I'm sorry for all those looking forward to it. **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter will be about Team 7 doing the famous bell test. **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Dragon Man 180: I'm going try and make Haku and Zabuza appear in the later chapters, but their definitely going to appear in this story.**

**Leaf Ranger: Yes, Iruka will be with Anko since I will be doing KakaHana. **

Chapter 5

The Bell Test

-**Previously on Chapter 4**-

"**Nope. You're a Kitsune now, and always will be**." the fox replied.

"You were just lucky dobe." Sasuke said as he walked in the room.

"I wasn't lucky. Don't underestimate me." Naruto said, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha.

"_How did that dobe get so strong?_" Sasuke mused, "_If I can barely beat him, then I need to get stronger to beat Itachi._"

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

-**Beginning of Chapter 5**-

"Meet me on the roof top in 5 minutes." Kakashi told his team, ignoring Naruto's remark and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Well he seems nice," Naruto joked, "Well, see you guys up there." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of red wind. Hinata smiled at Naruto's antic and walked out of the room.

"_How does he know how to do that?_" Sasuke wondered as he followed Hinata out of the room, "_Even I, an Uchiha, can't do that._"

-**Rooftop**-

Kakashi leaned against the railing on the ceiling, waiting for his new students to arrive. When Kakashi entered the room, the one with the brightest hair caught his attention.

"_He looks exactly like sensei, except his eyes._" Kakashi pondered. Kakashi was interrupted by his thoughts, when a sudden gust of red wind appeared, showing Naruto.

"Hiya Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto greeted as he sat down on the steps, waiting for his teammates.

"_For the dead last knowing the __**Shunshin**_ (Body Flicker), _then I wonder about the skills of the rookie of the year._" Kakashi thought. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few moments, analyzing him. Naruto felt the stare Kakashi was giving him and started to become nervous.

"W-What is it Sensei?" Naruto muttered.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied, "You just remind me of my old Sensei."

"Well if your Sensei was the Yondaime, then I got that a lot." Naruto mumbled. A few seconds later, his two teammates entered the rooftop and sat by Naruto.

"Well now that everyone is here," Kakashi said while closing his book, "Let's introduce each other. Your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Naruto asked, "Like an example."

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really have much hobbies, I like certain stuff, I don't feel like telling you my dislikes and my dreams."

"_We only learned your name_." Team 7 all thought.

"Let's start with you blondie." Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are training and watering plants. I like training and the friends that I have. I dislike the time it takes to cook instant ramen and I hate people that think they are the best just by their name," Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke, "My dream is to become a Hokage better than the past! Then the villagers will start treating me with respect."

"_Uzumaki... Naruto..,_" Kakashi thought, "_Could he be the kid? He does look like Sensei, his last name is Uzumaki. It is possible. I gotta ask the Hokage about this._"

"You're next Hyuuga." Kakashi said.

"My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuuga. My h-hobbies are pressing f-flowers. I l-like to t-train and m-my dislikes a-are people w-who a-are bullies. My d-dream is t-to b-become the leader o-of the Hyuuga C-Clan and c-change t-the way t-they run i-it." Hinata managed to tell them.

"Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies are training to get stronger. I have lots of dislikes and no likes in particular. My dream is more like an ambition. I want to restore my clan and kill a certain person. " The Uchiha said coldly.

"_This sure is an interesting bunch._" Kakashi thought, "Meet me in Training Ground 3 at 8:00 tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast or else you will regret it." Kakashi stated as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He doesn't seem very fun," Naruto grumbled and sat up and stretched, "I will see you guys tomorrow." Naruto vanished in red wind.

-**Kakashi**-

Kakashi walked up the stairs to the Hokage Mansion, going to ask the Hokage questions that needed to be answered. When Naruto said that he was an Uzumaki, Kakashi knew that it had to have some sort of connection to Kushina Uzumaki, his Sensei's wife.

Kakashi knocked on the the Hokage's office door and waited for a response.

"Come on in." the Hokage said as he put one of the papers in the 'done' pile. Kakashi entered the door and greeted the Hokage.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said with a bow.

"What is it that you need Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, already knowing what it's about.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my student, could he be related to Uzumaki Kushina?" Kakashi asked, getting straight to the point.

Sarutobi sighed. He knew that Kakashi would ask questions when he knew about Naruto. He completely understood why he was asking these questions since Minato was the closest thing that Kakashi had before he died. Sarutobi had to think about the answer. If he told that Naruto was related to Kushina and Minato, then Kakashi would throw a fit about why he didn't tell him. But if he told him no, then Kakashi would still resent Naruto thinking that he is the Kyuubi.

"Yes, Naruto is Minato's and Kushina's son." Sarutobi admitted.

Hearing that, Kakashi slammed his fist on the Hokage's desk, "Why didn't you tell me? He was my Sensei!" Kakashi quietly yelled.

"I feared that you already had enough on your mind by Minato's death, and I thought that Naruto would be to much for you to handle since he resembles Minato." Sarutobi told him calmly.

Kakashi clenched his fist and sighed. He could see the reason why the Sandaime didn't tell him. It was true that Minato's death affected him a lot. Knowing that Naruto was his Sensei's son would have affected him even more since Naruto looked liked Minato.

Kakashi got out his book and resumed his normal calm attitude, "Thank you. I shall go. I have a Genin Team to fail." Kakashi stated as he walked out the door.

Sarutobi sighed. Every ninja knew about Kakashi's attitude towards the Genin. He failed every team that he came across. Naruto would be his 6th team that Kakashi would come across and the old man hoped that Naruto's team would actually be the one that Kakashi would actually pass and help the cyclops change his way.

-**Next Day Later**-

Naruto woke up groggily and crawled out of the bed. He looked around to find the source that woke him up, and he glared at his alarm clock. Naruto slowly stood up, and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"_Hey Sensei, can I use whatever this thing is today?_" Naruto asked as he pointed to the seal on his wrist.

"**If you have to fight that cyclops, then yes.**" Kurama replied.

"_Cool! I wonder what it is._" Naruto said.

"**Once you figure out what it is, you gotta find some scrolls to help you with it.**" Kurama informed.

"_What do you mean? Is it like a summoning jutsu or something?_"

"**You'll find out later on today.**" Kurama finished, cutting off the connection.

Naruto grumbled and put on his claw-hiding gloves, his bandages, and slipped on the arm-belts on the bandages on his left arm, finishing his attire. Naruto picked up some scrolls from his drawers and slipped them inside the scroll pockets his shorts gave. He slipped on his kunai pouch and headed out the door. He immediately jumped on the nearest rooftop and headed toward Training Ground 3.

"_I should pick up Hinata._" Naruto mused. The young blonde has been thinking about the Hyuuga ever since Kurama told him that she visited him everyday during her free time. Naruto never knew what it felt like to have someone actually care about him except Kurama and Iruka. He quickly changed direction and headed to the Hyuuga Compound.

-**Hyuuga Compound**-

Hinata Hyuuga just finished putting on her jacket and walked outside her room.

"Hello Hinata-Sama." one of the branch members greeted her with a smile. Most of the branch members really liked Hinata compared to the other main house members. All the other main house members used always used the seal on them, while Hinata didn't since she is probably the shyest one in the Hyuuga family. The seal was to control the branch members if they ever defied the main house. The second purpose of the seal was to seal their Byakugan when they die, therefor preventing the enemy who killed them to learn the secrets. Only the branch members was branded with the seal because the main house thought that the branch members could easily die in battle.

Hinata bowed to the branch member that greeted her and walked her way to her father's office. Hinata knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." he heard her father say. Hinata slid open the door and let herself in.

"Hello father." Hinata greeted her father with a bow. Hinata's father was Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan leader of the Hyuuga. Ever since his wife, Hana Hyuuga, died, Hiashi has been more distant and more cold to the Hyuuga clan, even to his own daughters. Hinata remembered the times when Hiash, Hana, and her spent together before Hana died. The memories were filled with joy and her family always bonded together.

"What is it that you need Hinata?" Hiashi asked, cutting Hinata's thoughts off.

"I will g-go n-now to meet m-my team for o-our final G-Genin test." Hinata informed, cursing herself for her stutter.

"Go on ahead. Do your best to show off for the Hyuuga Clan, and try not to slow them down." Hiashi stated coldly.

Without saying another word, Hinata walked out of the office, on the verge of crying. Hiashi noticed that Hinata was about to cry and sighed to himself. He put down his pen and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture. It was him, Hinata, Hana, and baby Hanabi for a family picture.

"_Those were the good days,_" Hiashi thought, "_I wonder what happened to her. She just disappeared all of a sudden._" From the reports of the Hyuuga members, Hana didn't die when she gave birth to Hanabi. About a week after Hanabi's birth, Hiashi just assumed she just disappeared. Her disappearing all of a sudden didn't make any sense to him. He knew Hana wasn't like that, ditching her family for no apparent reason. He knew he had to lie to Hinata and Hanabi about their mothers death, but now that he thought about it, it would have been better just to tell the truth instead of lying to them.

Hiashi took a deep breath and put the picture back in his desk, and resumed his paperwork.

-**Naruto**-

Naruto leapt down to the nearest rooftop and stared at the Hyuuga Compound. It was probably the biggest compound in the entire village as far as he knew. There were two guards standing in the front so Naruto wouldn't be able to get in through there.

Naruto didn't have to think of a plan since Hinata came through the door. He noticed that her eyes were slightly watery, but she wasn't completely crying. Both of the guards bowed their head to Hinata and greeted her. Once Hinata wasn't in sight of the guards, Naruto jumped down in front of her.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he leapt down. The startled Hinata lost her footing and tripped forward, tackling into Naruto.

Luckily Naruto caught Hinata and managed to stand his ground at the same time. Naruto caught Hinata in his chest, with of course made Hinata blush madly.

"_He's so fit,_" Hinata thought as her hands and her head fell on his chest. Hinata blushed to herself, "_No, bad Hinata!_"

"I'm so sorry for startling you. I didn't mean to." Naruto apologized as he pushed Hinata back up on her feet.

"N-No, it's o-ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto noticed her face turning red and asked, "Hey Hinata? Are you sick or something?" Naruto touched her forehead, trying to see if she had a fever.

"**You know for a Kitsune, who's senses are way stronger than normal people, you're an idiot.**" Kurama grumbled.

"_What? Why?_" Naruto asked his Sensei.

Kurama sighed and ignored the young blonde.

"N-No. It's n-nothing," Hinata stuttered. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "W-What are y-you d-doing here?"

"Well I came to pick you up so we can go to the Training Ground together. We have 15 minutes! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto grabbed her wrist and lifted her up to his arms, carrying her bridal style. Hinata insanely blushed, creating a new shade of red.

"_She must be really sick. I wonder why she isn't telling me._" Naruto wondered as he ran up to the wall of a nearest building.

"**Dumbass.**" Kurama said, cutting off the connection before Naruto could reply.

-**Training Ground 3**-

Naruto jumped down to the training ground, and let go of Hinata. Hinata, with a blush that has lasted for 15 minutes, stood up, still dazed by the fact that Naruto held her like a bride. Hinata fixed her hair that was ruined by the high speed Naruto was running. She didn't know that Naruto could run so fast, let alone be so built.

Naruto grinned and looked around the training ground. There was a lake over to the side and three tree stumps on the other side. Sitting on the left stump was their other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto walked over to the Uchiha and greeted him.

"Yo, Sasuke." Naruto greeted as he sat up on the middle stump. Hinata followed and sat on the far right stump. Hinata greeted her other teammate with a bow.

"Hey.. Hinata." Sasuke said, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto twitched and bought up a fist.

"Don't you ignore me!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke remarked, jumping down to the ground.

"I will kick your ass just like last time!" Naruto yelled also jumping down.

"Like I said, that was just plain luck. You're dead last ass couldn't beat an elite Uchiha." Sasuke replied. Hinata noticing the tension that was happening between them said,

"H-Hey g-guys calm d-down." Hinata waved her arms that motioned them to calm themselves down.

Naruto grumbled and sat back down on the stump. Sasuke leaned on his tree stump and waited for their Sensei.

-**Three Hours Later**-

Naruto grumbled and paced back and forth.

"Will you stop moving dobe?" Sasuke complained.

"Hell no! Where is Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I'm sure K-Kakashi-Sensei will b-be h-here soon." Hinata said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"He's here." Naruto said as he sensed his Sensei.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared in front of the trio, startling them, except Naruto, "_I can't believe he actually sensed me coming. Maybe there's more than meets the eye to this kid._"

"And you are late, why?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi lied.

"Liar." Naruto grumbled.

Getting to all seriousness, Kakashi put on his serious face. Naruto noticed the change in attitude in Kakashi and walked up to him. Sasuke and Hinata stood beside Naruto. Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and set it on the stump.

"This clock will ring at 12:00," Kakashi said. The former ANBU captain then pulled out two bells from his weapon pouch, "Until then, you have to get these bells from me with the intent to kill. If you don't you will be tied down to the tree stump and will have no lunch. Plus, you will be sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

"Why are there only two bells when there are three of us?" Naruto wondered.

"You figure it out." Kakashi stated.

"Plus, it isn't possible to have a three man team." Naruto asked.

"I know," Kakashi said, "Any other questions?"

Seeing that there are no other questions, Kakashi yelled, "Begin!"

Immediately, Sasuke and Hinata jumped back in the forest. Naruto leapt back a couple feet, still in Kakashi's eye sight.

"You should have done what your other teammates did." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his book.

"Don't tell me what to do," Naruto said cockily, "_Can I use it?_"

"**Go ahead. Put some blood on it and it will appear.**" Kurama informed.

Naruto bit his thumb till it bled and swiped it along the seal on his wrist. There was a puff of smoke and a scythe appeared in his hand. The scythe had a blueish purple chakra surrounding it.

"_Cool! What is this!_" Naruto asked his Sensei.

"**Jump in the forest and I will tell you about it**." Kurama informed. Naruto did as what he was told and immediately jumped back in the forest.

"_Why would he summon it if he wouldn't even use it against me?_" Kakashi wondered.

"_What was that thing?_" Sasuke asked himself as he watched the whole thing.

"_I wonder what that was?_" Hinata thought.

-**Naruto**-

Getting a good distance away from the gravity-defying hair ninja, Naruto leapt on a tree branch and sat down.

"_So you mind explaining this to me_?" Naruto asked. The scythe

"**It's a scythe that I personally made when I was training you. Only those who contain me can wield it. If you ever lose it, it will appear in your hand again after a short amount of time. If a person other than yourself wields it for a certain amount of time, it will send an electric pulse in the person's body, shocking them to unconsciousness. When you summon it, your chakra affinity will start surrounding it. If you have two, whichever affinity is stronger will surround it. Since your wind chakra is stronger than your fire chakra, your wind affinity surrounded it. Finally, if a jutsu ever confronts the scythe, the scythe will absorb the jutsu and repel it back at the opponent.**" Kyuubi finished.

"_Just like my __Wind Style: Wind Repelling Shield__,_" Naruto thought, "_This is so cool! Thanks Sensei!_"

"**No problem.**" Kurama said.

"_I'm going to use it on Kakashi-Sensei!"_ Naruto exclaimed as he jumped down the branch.

"**Idiot! Don't! You have no experience in fighting with a scythe, so don't use it brat! After this test is over, go to the library and find some scrolls. For right now, just go and fight the guy with taijutsu and ninjutsu.**" Kurama grumbled.

"_Fine_." Naruto mumbled. He sealed the scythe back in the seal and charged to the field where Kakashi was. Naruto jumped down behind a bush and observed the scene.

In the middle of the field was Sasuke was _in_ the ground and only his head was showing. Naruto snickered to himself. Kakashi was leaning against the tree, reading his book.

"Let me go dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

"You know Sasuke, cussing at your age is very bad." Kakashi replied, not letting his head out of the book. Kakashi's eyes widened and he rolled to the side, just in time to avoid a punch from Naruto. Naruto punched the tree, which exploded on impact.

"_Such force._" Kakashi thought. The Jounin noticed a blueish purple chakra surrounding Naruto's arms and legs.

"_Gotta buy some time for Hinata._" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto immediately leapt at Kakashi and threw a punch. Kakashi leaned his head to the side and avoided the punch from Naruto. Naruto smirked to himself as he noticed a cut appearing on Kakashi's mask. Feeling the cut, Kakashi leapt back.

"_I was sure I dodge it._" Kakashi mused. His thoughts were interrupted as he jumped up, dodging a fireball coming from his side. Kakashi looked to the direction the fireball came from and saw Sasuke smirking.

"_Who let him out?_" Kakashi wondered. He looked to the front and saw Naruto still standing there. He was grinning. "_The Hyuuga!_" Kakashi did a high backflip, just in time dodging Hinata's Gentle Fist.

"Sasuke! Shoot a fireball at Kakashi!" Naruto yelled to his teammate.

"Dobe! Why should I listen to you!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Just do it dammit!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke grumbled and started to weave some hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Naruto shouted. Naruto directed the blast of wind to the fireball. Instantly, the fireball increased in size and was heading toward Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened. Kakashi was still in the air from his backflip and couldn't dodge it. Kakashi got out a chain from his weapon pouch and threw it at a branch. The chain wrapped around the branch and Kakashi swang over there and landed on the branch, just in time to avoid the flaming impact the jutsu had.

Hinata snuck up behind Kakashi and threw a chain around Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a cold metal surrounding him. Hinata tightened the chains. Kakashi quickly did a substitution jutsu and landed away from his students.

"_Nice one Hinata!_" Naruto thought as he watched the scene.

"_They sure are interesting._" Kakashi mused. Kakashi quickly jumped up, dodging an uppercut from Naruto who was in the ground.

"_So close!_" Naruto thought.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted from a distant. Sasuke took a deep breath and shot multiple fireballs at the Jounin. Naruto noticed the small fireballs heading towards Kakashi, and started to weave some signs of his own.

"**Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball!**" Naruto breathed a wind-infused chakra into the palm of his hand, and shaped it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Naruto blew the jutsu from his palm and started to shoot several of them.

Kakashi jumped to the side and dodged the incoming elemental balls. When he landed on the ground, he was met with Hinata who challenged him to a taijutsu battle. Kakashi dodged, blocked, and swatted all the attempts away. Soon enough, Naruto joined in on the taijutsu battle. Even though Kakashi blocked every single punch that was thrown at him from the two Genin, Naruto always seemed to manage to land a cut on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi leaned back and put his hands on the ground then kicked both of them in the stomach, and leapt up to the sky and dodged a fireball launched by Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata quickly got up and charged at Kakashi.

"And time is up." Kakashi stated as the bell rang from the alarm clock, stopping Naruto and Hinata.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he punched the closest tree, annihilating it. Sasuke cursed himself and stomped on the ground. Hinata's face saddened, thinking that it was their fault that all three of them failed.

"Since time is up, you all-" Kakashi said.

"Fail. Yeah we know." Naruto grumbled, interrupting Kakashi.

"You all pass!" Kakashi yelled with his famous smile. The trio looked up to Kakashi with a happy, but confused face.

"Wait, why do you we pass?" Naruto asked.

"The whole point of the test was to see if you guys would actually use teamwork to get the bells. I'm a Jounin, two ranks higher than you. One simple Genin couldn't beat a Jounin. So the three of you had to join together and fight me." Kakashi stated.

"_We didn't even plan to fight together,_" The trio thought, "_We just attacked when we saw an opening._"

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi said out of the blue, breaking the trios thoughts.

"Meaning that, we have to rely on each other all the time when we fight a bigger and better opponent." Naruto said.

"That is exactly right Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile.

"When Naruto asked you those questions, you didn't answer them. You had to make us think it through." Sasuke stated.

"Ah, good job Sasuke. Always look underneath the underneath," Kakashi stated as he whipped out his book, "_For a suppose-to-be dead last, Naruto is really good, even better than Sasuke in my opinion. I wonder what happened during the time when he was a coma._"

"All three of you are now officially Genin. Meet back here at 9:00 tomorrow so we can start some training and some missions." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed and started doing his happy dance. Hinata smiled at the antics of the blonde. Sasuke smirked to himself and walked away, going back to train.

"Hinata! Let's go celebrate! Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yelled happily. He, again, grabbed Hinata bridal style and leapt away with a blushing Hinata in his arms.

**~End**

**Next chapter will begin my Arc. which will replace the Land of Waves Arc. Like I said last chapter, after reading the Land of Waves Arc. so many times, I got quickly bored of it and decided not to do it in my story. **

**Those who are interested in seeing what Naruto's scythe looks like, the link will be on my profile. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter will begin my Land of Key Arc.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**foggraven: Haha, I know what you mean.**

**Dragon Man 180: I know a scythe is an odd choice of weaponry, but normally other fanfictions would make Naruto have a sword as a weapon. I decided I should just stick with another weapon and make it not like other fanfictions.**

Chapter 6

The Land of Key Mission

-**Previously on Chapter 5**-

"This clock will ring at 12:00," Kakashi said. The former ANBU captain then pulled out two bells from his weapon pouch, "Until then, you have to get these bells from me with the intent to kill. If you don't you will be tied down to the tree stump and will have no lunch. Plus, you will be sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

Naruto bit his thumb till it bled and swiped it along the seal on his wrist. There was a puff of smoke and a scythe appeared in his hand. The scythe had a blueish purple chakra surrounding it.

"**Idiot! Don't! You have no experience in fighting with a scythe, so don't use it brat! After this test is over, go to the library and find some scrolls. For right now, just go and fight the guy with taijutsu and ninjutsu.**" Kurama grumbled.

"You all pass!" Kakashi yelled with his famous smile. The trio looked up to Kakashi with a happy, but confused face.

"All three of you are now officially Genin. Meet back here at 9:00 tomorrow so we can start some training and some missions." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-**Beginning of Chapter 6**-

It has been two weeks since Team 7 been officially formed. Deciding that this team was capable of his expectations, Kakashi decided to step it up. He saw that Naruto finally jogged up to the training ground, panting heavily. Sasuke and Hinata followed right behind him. The trio collapsed to the ground, finally taking a break from their training. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, proud of his team. Kakashi decided it was time to work on some physical exercise, seeing that most of his team were out of shape except Naruto surprisingly.

Kakashi was awfully surprise at Naruto's strength. Reports have shown that the young blonde was a hyperactive ninja that pulled pranks all the time. Hell, Kakashi was even on one of the ANBU search teams to find the blonde. Reading those reports, Kakashi assumed that Naruto wasn't at all serious about being a ninja. He heard him blabbering about becoming Hokage, and Kakashi always thought that Naruto wasn't capable of becoming that. Ever since the team got together, Kakashi knew that all of those pranks were nothing but a fake. Kakashi always wondered how Naruto was dead last before his coma, and suddenly was capable of standing up to the rookie of the year when he woke up.

The former ANBU captain looked at the Uchiha boy laying next to Naruto. The cyclops knew about the Uchiha massacre and was one of the teams to investigate it. Kakashi was even one of the ANBU to look after the survivor just in case anything happened. Kakashi noticed that the Uchiha wasn't very social and always seem to train when he had free time. The young Uchiha even rejected every girl that came his way. When the team introduced each other two weeks ago, he remembered Sasuke saying he needed to kill someone. Kakashi assumed that 'someone' was the one who killed off the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi noted that he was slowly opening up to Naruto. Very slowly, but surely.

Kakashi then looked at the Hyuuga girl. He noticed that Hinata was not much of a warrior, very different from all the other Hyuugas. Kakashi noted her amazing chakra control when he taught them the tree climbing exercise. Hinata even did it on her first try! He didn't see that kind of control ever since his old teammate, Rin. He wanted Hinata to follow the footsteps of Rin, to become a medical ninja. To be the support of team just in case it was needed. He could even teach her some Genjutsu. Knowing the Hyuuga's personality, Hinata learning medical jutsu and learning Genjutsu would be against their wishes.

"Alright guys, get up." Kakashi stated in a happy tone. Groaning, the trio stood up and walked over to their Sensei.

"You made us run around the village 50 times, do 500 push-ups, 250 sit-ups. We're tired." Naruto complained.

"**Come on brat, this stuff is child's play compared to what we did.**" Kurama said.

"Well whatever," Kakashi replied, "We will gradually add more to the physical exercise as time goes on. Also, we will start doing some taijutsu and ninjutsu training, even some Genjutsu training if needed."

"Finally!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Tomorrow we will start. It's already 7:00, so you guys should get going and head to sleep. Meet back here at 8:00 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he leapt away.

-**One Month Later**-

"**Wind Style: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!**" Naruto yelled. Naruto condensed a massive amount of wind and formed a massive demonic-like claw from his right hand. Naruto turned the claw and jumped. Naruto aimed the claw at the clones that was surrounding him and smashed it against them. Immediately, 30 clones disappeared from the group of clones.

"Good job Naruto. Try grabbing that tree and throw it at them." Kakashi stated as he watch Naruto use the jutsu Kakashi taught him. Okay, Kakashi didn't really _teach _him. The cyclops just tossed a scroll filled with multiple wind jutsus and fire jutsus. Ever since he figured out Naruto had two affinities, Kakashi pushed Naruto even more. Sure, Sasuke had two affinities too, but Sasuke wasn't as interesting as Naruto.

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. Naruto extended the arm and picked up the nearest tree.

"_Heh, this is pretty cool._" Naruto thought. Naruto then threw the tree and the group of clones, and pushed them out of existence. Thanks to Naruto's use of clones, Naruto was able to learn way faster than normal people.

"Good job Naruto. Create some more clones and learn some fire jutsus." Kakashi stated and jumped to Sasuke's area.

Once Kakashi was done, Naruto dismissed the demonic claw. Truth be told, Naruto already knew the **Beast Tearing Palm**. Kurama-Sensei already taught him that during their session. Naruto knew that he had to act like he just learned the jutsu. If he got the jutsu on his first try and acted like it was nothing, he knew that Kakashi would suspect something and question him.

-**Sasuke**-

"**Fire Style: Flaming Hawk!**" Sasuke yelled. The Uchiha formed a ring with his finger around his mouth and took a deep breath. Sasuke exhaled a hawk made of fire that was about one yard long. The hawk soared and hit the tree, consuming the tree in fire.

Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. He finally mastered the jutsu in three days. Considering the thought that the Uchiha didn't have any clones like Naruto did, Sasuke was pretty proud of himself.

Kakashi jumped in front of the Uchiha and nodded to his accomplishment.

"Now that you mastered all the fire jutsus in those scrolls, here's some lightning scrolls." Kakashi stated and tossed some scrolls to the boy. Sasuke nodded and caught the scrolls. Deciding to take a break, Sasuke sat down by the nearest tree and studied the scrolls.

-**Hinata**-

Kakashi leapt down to the area where Hinata was training. Noticing that the Hyuuga wasn't visible, Kakashi focused a bit, trying to pinpoint where the young girl is. The gravity-defying hair ninja walked over to an empty spot in the field and poked at the air.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked as he poked the empty spot in the air.

Instantly, a shimmer appeared in the air and Hinata appeared. Ever since they started doing ninjutsu and taijutsu training, Kakashi decided to train Hinata in Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu. Kakashi knew that training in those arts would probably anger the Hyuugas if they found out, but Kakashi didn't care. Hinata was average in taijutsu thanks to her Gentle Fist, and he didn't know her elemental affinity. Plus, he didn't what to know. Considering Hinata's outstanding chakra control, Kakashi didn't want Hinata to learn any ninjutsu. He wanted her to be a support, and if needed, a taijutsu support.

Hinata frowned at her failure. Noticing the frown on the girls face, Kakashi said, "Now, now Hinata. Don't be sad. The Genjutsu I taught you is a fairly simple C-Rank one. Of course a Jounin would have been able to sense it."

"I-I know." Hinata said sadly.

"Well, you have been working on some Genjutsu for awhile now, so I'm going to need you to learn some Medical Jutsu." Kakashi said.

"What's t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Basically healing other people just incase if their injured," Kakashi said. Kakashi pulled out a scroll of his pocket and gave to the Hyuuga, "This scroll contains the basics of Medical Jutsu. Like healing a scratch for example. Go ahead and ignore the Genjutsu for now, learn some Medical Jutsu."

"H-Hai." Hinata said.

-**One Month Later**-

"DAMN CAT! BACK OFF!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to hold the cat in his arms. It has been two months since Team 7 formed. It has been two weeks since they started doing missions, much to Naruto's delight. His delight was cut short when he figured out the boring missions they had to do. Some of the missions were pulling out weeds, painting a house, babysitting, and especially capturing Tora, the devil cat. The other teams had started doing missions since one month ago, but Team 7 caught up to everyone else. Team 8 did a total of 33 D-Rank missions. Team 10 did a total of 27 D- Rank 7 did a total of 42 missions in two weeks time, passing up everybody else! Kakashi smiled. His team worked really hard to get to where they are right now.

Kakashi noted that Hinata started to stutter less, showing that she is starting to get comfortable with him. Of course, Hinata would always stutter around Naruto. Everyone on the team knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto, except the boy himself. Kakashi sighed as he saw Naruto make Hinata blush again.

Naruto quickly tossed the cat to Sasuke, getting annoyed by the animal. Sasuke caught the cat, and the cat immediately started to claw the Uchiha's face. Sasuke quickly tossed the cat to Hinata. Once the cat landed in Hinata's arm, the cat settled down and rested on her arms. The cat purred in delight.

"What.. the... HELL!" Naruto yelled.

"Now, now, Naruto. Watch your language. Children are here." Kakashi stated as he flipped a page in his book. The four of them were walking through the village, heading to the Hokage Mansion to report another successful mission. As Naruto glared at the cat purring in Hinata's arms, the other three of them were noticing the glares that was being sent at Naruto.

"_Naruto's eyes being red must have made the villagers hate him even more. They think he's turning into the Kyuubi._" Kakashi mused as his eyes darted from side to side.

"_Poor Naruto-kun. I'm sure his pranks mustn't be that bad._" Hinata thought.

"_Whatever._" Sasuke said to himself. Team 7 arrived at the Hokage Mansion and walked up the stairs leading up to the main hall. Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for a response.

"Enter." Sarutobi said from inside. Team 7 opened up the door and bowed to the Hokage.

Noticing the cat in Hinata's arms, Sarutobi said, "I see that you completed your mission."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Team 7 stated. Hinata handed the cat over to Naruto. Seconds later, a fat lady barged into the room and tackled Naruto down to the ground.

"Oof!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Give me my baby back!" the lady yelled at the young Uzumaki.

"Gladly! Just get off of me!" Naruto shouted back. The lady pushed herself up off of Naruto, much to the delight of the boy. Naruto tossed the cat over to the lady and the lady hugged the cat in a bone-crushing hug. The lady then ran out of the room.

"_Serves him right._" Naruto thought as he got himself off the ground. Sasuke snickered.

"What the hell are you laughing about Sasuke-teme." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked, deciding not to reply to his teammate.

"In case you guys didn't know, that was the Fire Daimyo's wife," Sarutobi stated.

"Now I feel bad for the Daimyo." Naruto muttered. Sarutobi chuckled and started to look for other missions the team could do. Looking through some files, Sarutobi pulled out a piece of paper from his paperwork and gave it to Kakashi, "Here's your mission. You have to go paint one of the villagers house."

"Oh hell no!" Naruto yelled, "I say you give us a better mission! A mission that requires action, and getting out of the village! I don't see how pulling weeds, babysitting, chasing a stupid cat, helps us become better ninja! I thought ninja are suppose to protect people and fight!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Sarutobi chuckled himself because of Naruto's outburst.

"No, no Kakashi. It's fine. Your team has passed up all the teams, so I completely agree with Naruto." Sarutobi stated, much to Kakashi's surprise. Sarutobi looked through the papers that was on his desk and handed one of them to Kakashi.

"Your mission is to retrieve a girl name Hanare. She got abducted by a group of bandits. She was traveling around the Land of Fire, collecting information about Konoha. Our resources say that she just left her village. Retrieve her from the group of bandits and bring her back to Konoha for interrogation so we can see how much she has collected about us. We think she is collecting information and might start war with us." Sarutobi informed the Jounin, "Here is the most recent picture of her."

Hanare was a slender woman with brown eyes and straight, dull green hair. She wore a red, sleeveless top with fur surrounding the top of her chest and below her shoulders. Her make-up consisted of red lipstick and red eyeshadow and she had a beauty spot below her right eye, she also wore earrings made up of three purple pearls and a purple band around her neck. She wrapped yellow bandages around her hands and arms that reached just below her elbows.

"_She looks awfully familiar,_" Kakashi thought, "No mean to disrespect Hokage-Sama, but don't you think that retrieving a girl is a bit to advanced of a mission for a team of Genin. She might be a high-rank ninja."

"Don't worry about that Kakashi. From our resources, she is only Chunin. Considering your teams skills, I am sure you four are going to do fine. If needed, I will send some reinforcements for you guys." Sarutobi informed them.

"Hai Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said, "But how does a Chunin get captured by a group of bandits?"

"It must have been a large quantity of them." Sarutobi replied.

"Hell yeah! That's what I call a mission! When will we start old man?" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, show some respect to the Hokage. Don't call him 'old man'." Sasuke grumbled. Even though Sasuke didn't show it, he was really happy that the team finally got a better mission.

"Y-Yeah, y-you should N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry you two, Naruto called me old man ever since he was 5." Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto grinned at this. Other than Asuma, Konohamaru, and his old pupil, Jiraiya, Naruto was the only one who was able to call him old man.

"You can leave tomorrow morning, but first," Sarutobi said as he pulled out a map, "From our resources, she is from the Land of Key, in the Jomae Village." Sarutobi pointed to the Land of Key.

"Where's the Land of Key?" Naruto asked.

"It's about a 3 day trip from here. The village is known for being experts in espionage in order to gain information for negotiations with larger, more powerful nations," Kakashi stated, "Wait, if she's from the Land of Key, and you think they're planning to start war, are you saying that they might start a civil war?"

"I doubt that. The Jomae village is to small of a village to wage ware with us. They might be collecting the information for some other village." Sarutobi said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Kakashi said.

"The Jomae Village is also able to gain information from other nations, while giving none in return. They can either hide, or remove information in their mind. It's going to be troublesome interrogating her, but I'm sure our Torture and Interrogation Squad can extract some information from her." Sarutobi continued.

"Well Ibiki and Inoichi are pretty damn good at their job." Kakashi finished.

"How long will the mission be?" Sasuke asked.

"Pack for at least 1-2 weeks." Sarutobi replied.

"Where was she last seen?" Naruto asked.

"Since she just departed from the Jomae, you should start around that certain area. Search for places with high attraction of bandits." Sarutobi replied.

"Why d-do you t-think the bandits k-kidnapped her?" Hinata asked.

"That, I don't know." Sarutobi said.

"Our team will be ready by tomorrow morning at 8." Kakashi stated.

"Very well. You're dismissed. Be careful out there." Sarutobi said.

"Hai." Team 7 said and left the room with a bow.

-**Next Day Later**-

"Even on an important mission, Kakashi-Sensei is still late." Naruto muttered while pacing back and forth. The young trio arrived at the gate about 2 hours ago, and was still waiting for their Sensei.

"Dobe, you know he's always late." Sasuke said

"Well, couldn't he at least be on time for an important mission like this one?" Naruto replied.

"I-I'm sure K-Kakashi-Sensei h-has his reasons." Hinata said, trying to calm the young blonde.

"You're finally here." Naruto grumbled as Kakashi appeared in front of the trio.

"Sorry about that, but I actually have a good excuse this time," Kakashi stated, "I got trapped in the labyrinth of love."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled.

"We should go now." Kakashi said sheepishly, trying to avoid the topic.

"Whatever, let's go." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, like I said it's going to be about a 3 day trip from here. We're going to train a bit during the night while we travel there, and ask a couple of questions at every town we visit," Kakashi informed them, "Any questions?"

Seeing that his team didn't have any questions, Kakashi nodded his head and Team 7 dashed out of Konoha.

**~End**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything that could make this chapter any longer. Also, I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter. I know I usually update in about 1-2 days, but I needed to plan out my Arc. **

**Review!**


End file.
